


Costume Party

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: Reader is a new member of the Avengers, but she's a bit shy. A costume party thrown by Tony Stark gives her a chance to show them a different side.





	Costume Party

“So that’s the briefing for today.” Tony finished. “Any questions?” 

No one said anything. 

“Good, class dismissed.” He said. 

They all got up to leave when FRIDAY’s voice came over the speaker. “You forgot one thing, boss.”

They all stopped and looked at Tony. “Oh, yeah, right. The Halloween Benefit. I’m having a costume party to raise money for one of my charities, I don’t remember which, but I know it’s for a good cause. Anyway, you’re all invited, so find a good costume!”

They all file out, Y/N the last to go. She was the newest addition to the Avengers team, having been recruited by Tony a few months ago. She was still a bit shy, but Nat and Wanda had become her fast friends. 

Looking for them she walked past an open door, and she heard her name. Curiosity taking over her she stepped out of sight and stopped to listen.

“Well, what do you think the ladies are going as?” Sam’s voice asked.

“Who knows, do you think Y/N is going to be there?” Bucky asked, knowing his friend harbored a crush on her.

“I doubt it, she doesn’t really like parties.” Steve answered a bit sadly. He had thought about asking her to go with him, but knowing Y/N didn’t really like group activities, he decided not to.

“Knowing Stark, he’s probably gonna make it mandatory.” Sam said. “But I don’t really see Y/N at a party, let alone in a costume. I mean most women’s costumes now are pretty sexy and, well, she’s kinda….”

“She looks fine,” Steve said defensively. “And she really doesn’t have to wear anything revealing.”

“I don’t see her doing that anyway,” Bucky said.

“Nah, she’s not the type.” Sam agreed. “Well, I think I’m going as…”

Y/N didn’t stay to hear the rest of the conversation. She wandered off to her room thinking about what she had overheard.

A few minutes later Natasha and Wanda found her in her room, looking at herself in her full length mirror.

“Do you guys, think I’m boring?” Y/N asked without turning around.

“No,” Wanda said. “Why do you ask that?”

I overheard Steve, Bucky, and Sam talking and…” She filled them in on what they guys had said.

Nat and Wanda looked at each other. 

“I don’t think they meant anything bad by it, Y/N.” Natasha said. “It’s just that you’re so quiet and reserved around them, I don’t think they can get a read on you.”

“Yeah. You are a lot like I was when I first joined.” Wanda said. “It takes some time getting used to.” 

“I guess,” Y/N said. “I just wish I had some way to show them I’m not boring.”

“We know you’re not,” Wanda reassured her. 

“Well,” Natasha began. “If you want people to see another side of you, Halloween is the perfect time for that.”

“What do you mean?” Y/N asked.

“What I mean is, we can show the guys you know how to let loose and have some fun.” She smiled at the other two women who looked at her confusedly.

Natasha sighed. “What I have in mind is this: it’s a costume party right? So we get you one with a mask, maybe a wig, so they won’t know it’s you, and then you show them just how much fun you can actually be.”

Wanda nodded, finally understanding. “Yes! Oh that sounds like fun. Oh, and we need to put out that you’re sick, Y/N, so they won’t suspect that it’s you.”

Y/N smiled warming to the idea. It did sound fun.

“Okay let’s do it.”

\--------

For a week she, Wanda and Natasha had secretly planned her costume. Natasha had snagged a long dark wig to cover her hair, and they found a mask that would cover the top half of her face. The costume that she finally settled on was a belly dancer-esque costume.  Since she was normally covered up -- on missions she had a suit like Natasha and around the Tower she wore jeans, sweats, and big shirts -- this costume that showed off her body was definitely something that would take the guys by surprise.

She looked in the mirror at the full finished product. “I kinda look like a Princess Jasmine ripoff.” 

They laughed, but she liked it. She hadn’t even seen this side of herself.

\--------

The night of the party, Natasha and Wanda got dressed and met the guys at the entrance to the ballroom on one of the lower floors of the Tower.

“What are you guys supposed to be?” Natasha asked, walking up to them.

“Famous sports stars.” Sam said proudly. “I’m Jackie Robinson.” 

Bucky, lifting up a hockey mask said, “I’m someone called Wayne Gretzky. Last time I’m letting you pick my costume, Wilson.”

“Hey! Gretzky was the best hockey player ever! The Great One! Show some respect, Barnes.”

“Whatever.”

Wanda looked at Steve, taking in the red, white and blue jersey. “Let me guess, Tom Brady.” 

Steve winked at her, “You got it!”

Sam looked around “Where’s Y/N?”

“Apparently she’s sick and can’t make it,” Tony said coming up behind them.

“And you let her off the hook?” Steve said, surprised.

“I didn’t want to, but..”

“I made him,” Pepper said linking her arm through his. “You men don’t understand, when a woman says she feels sick, she’s really sick. Otherwise we just power through.”

“If she’s really that sick maybe I should go check on her.” Steve offered a bit worried.

“I’m sure it’s nothing that a little rest can’t fix.” Pepper said. “Now, come on, party’s getting started.”

She smiled at Natasha and Wanda. 

The five of them followed Tony and Pepper into the decorated ballroom. Natasha and Wanda had told Y/N to come down about an hour into the party. 

\-------

Y/N walked up and down her room, adjusting her costume, anxious for the last few minutes of the hour to pass. 

“Miss Y/N, per your request, exactly one hour has passed.” FRIDAY’s voice said.

“Thanks, FRIDAY!” She said and hurried out of her room grabbing her mask. 

Stepping onto the elevator she adjusted her mask on her face, checking her reflection in the stainless steel doors. Satisfied with how she looked, she smiled and relaxed, no way would they recognize her.

When she stepped off the elevator, the party was in full swing. She looked around for Nat and Wanda or the guys, trying to see if she saw anyone familiar. The party was full of strangers, many of whom gawked at her, but instead of trying to make herself look smaller and disappear, she smiled flirtatiously and stood tall. 

_ I’m not dressed as myself, so I don’t need to act like myself,  _ she thought.  

Finally spotting Nat, sitting with the guys, she smiled and winked at her through the mask. Natasha smiled at her friend, thinking that her costume idea was perfect.

“Who is  _ that _ ?” Sam asked Natasha.

Nat just shrugged and said “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? She just winked at you!” Steve said his eyes following the sway of Y/N’s hips as she walked to the bar. There was something familiar about that walk, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Natasha, loving the game, said “I would have loved to tell one of you to ask her to dance but it looks like Barnes is gonna beat you to it.”

They both looked at the bar and sure enough there was the mystery woman and Bucky headed to the dance floor. They watched as the couple danced around the floor. Y/N laughing and enjoying herself. When the song ended, Sam was there by her side, asking her for the next dance. Soon she had danced with Bruce, Clint, and several other guests. 

Natasha and Wanda stood watching their friend finally having a good time dancing with Tony, when Pepper walked up behind them and whispered “Y/N is really enjoying herself, huh?”

They both jumped and looked at her. 

“How did you know it was her?” Wanda asked.

“Because, unlike the guys, I can tell.” Pepper smiled. “And I saw through her being sick excuse, that’s why I got Tony to let her slide.”

“You are good.” Natasha laughed.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” 

After her dance with Tony, throughout which he tried to get her to give up her identity to no avail, she went back over to the bar to get a drink to cool off. She had to admit, she was having the time of her life. 

Deciding that she needed some air, she took her drink and stepped onto the terrace. There were a few guests here and there, and a few turned to look at the woman who had caused such a stir among the Avengers. Ignoring them, she took deep breath of the cool fall air and went over to one of the railings that overlooked the city. 

She was enjoying the view when a voice behind her shook out of her thoughts.

“Nice night isn’t it?”

She turned and saw Steve smiling shyly at her. She smiled back and nodded, a bit afraid to speak, knowing that without the loud music, her voice would definitely give her away.

“May I join you?” 

She stepped a bit to the side so that he could stand next to her. They looked out on the city and Steve stole a few glances at her, still trying to figure out what was so familiar about this woman. Something about her drew him in.

She noticed him looking at her and she turned and smiled at him, causing him to blush a bit. A slow song drifted from the party. Y/N closed her eyes and hummed a bit to the tune. 

“Would you like to dance?” Steve asked her.

She nodded yes, and took his hand. He held her close as they swayed to the music. She looked up at him, into his blue eyes and decided then that this was her chance. She leaned forward and kissed him. He was a bit shocked at first, but he soon gave in to the kiss, not wanting to leave this moment. If she was being completely honest with herself, she had wanted this for a long time. 

She had admired Steve, even before she became part of the team. Who didn’t? He was amazing. But around him, she was quite awestruck and usually unsure of what to say. But now here she was, finally living out the moment she had dreamed about. 

The music came to an end, and Steve broke the kiss and looked down at Y/N. Not knowing it was her, he was suddenly filled with guilt. Y/N was upstairs sick and he was down here, kissing this strange but enticing woman. 

“Ahem,” Tony cleared his throat loudly, making the couple jump.

They broke away from each other, and saw their friends standing there staring at them. Bucky and Sam in shock; Pepper, Natasha and Wanda smiling. Y/N had definitely come out of her shell. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but Stark insisted we find you.” Natasha said to Steve.

“Yeah, he wanted help trying to figure out who this mystery woman was.” Bucky added.

“So, now that we have you out here, you mind telling us who you are?” Tony asked. “You’re not on the guest list, so I’m guessing you’re a party crasher. Which if that’s the case I definitely gotta up my security.” 

“Tony…” Pepper started.

Y/N finally spoke up, “No, it’s okay.” 

Sam whispered to the rest, “Okay, I  _ know _ that voice.”

Y/N reached behind her head and untied her mask. 

Tony, Sam and Bucky all looked at her open-mouthed, unable to speak. Pepper, Natasha and Wanda just smiled at their friend. Y/N turned to Steve.

“So, what did you think of my costume?” 

Steve grinned then leaned down and kissed her again.

“I loved it.”

  
  
  



End file.
